


Выбор

by yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лукас с Олегом сбегают от спецслужб, таймлайн — после 8х04.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выбор

Перед тем как отправиться в аэропорт, они поделили деньги: половина осталась у Лукаса, вторая половина перекочевала к Даршавину. По два новых паспорта на каждого: британский и китайский. Навсегда покидая Англию, Норт не оглядывался. 

Пока шла регистрация, Лукасу каждую секунду казалось, что им в спины дышат ФСБ и MI5. Что стоит только посмотреть через плечо, как в ту же секунду на запястьях клацнут металлические браслеты. Именно поэтому Норт не смотрел назад — до того самого момента, как самолет поднялся в воздух, унося его прочь из страны дождей и туманов. Примерно в ту же минуту взлетел второй самолет, с Олегом на борту. Разными путями, но они двигались к цели.

К общей цели — начать новую жизнь.

Теперь разведке нужно хорошо постараться, чтобы их найти. Билеты, купленные с «официальных» паспортов, вели в самые разные точки планеты: Штаты, Канада, Афганистан, Бразилия, Мексика, Испания, Иран… 

План, которого они с Даршавиным придерживались, был продуман до мелочей и настолько безупречен, что Норту не верилось, происходит ли все это на самом деле. Действительно ли он послал к черту Пирса, вместе со всей британской разведкой и федеральной службой безопасности? И тем самым ополчил против себя весь мир. Ради одного-единственного человека. Впрочем, они с Олегом принесли на алтарь будущего одинаковую жертву. Все, что им оставалось — верить друг другу.

И Лукас верил, бесцельно глядя в иллюминатор. Несколько часов назад он совершил самый абсурдный в своей жизни поступок. Но, что странно — ничуть об этом не жалел. А потом он уснул, и спал до самой посадки в Луанг-Пхабанге, аэропорту Лаоса.

 

Первым делом, ступив на лаосскую землю, Норт сжег поддельный британский паспорт. После зашел в ближайшую закусочную, где пообедал и переоделся, чтобы с новыми силами отправиться в путь. Если не было задержки рейса, если не случилось никаких других… неблагоприятных обстоятельств, Даршавин уже должен был приземлиться в Мьянме. Лукас не хотел думать о том, что что-то могло пойти не так. Он забросил на плечо дорожную сумку и сел в автобус. Так он планировал добраться до Вьетнама, а уже оттуда — самолетом в заветный Гонконг. 

Всю дорогу, борясь с жарой и усталостью, от которых Норта болтало, он до мельчайших подробностей воспроизводил в памяти ту гонконгскую дешевую гостиницу, в которой однажды, в далеком прошлом, ему довелось побывать. Лукас помнил гудящие кондиционеры, которые все равно не спасали от зноя, балкон с видом на море, соленый воздух, выцветшие обои и старую мебель. Последнее место, где их будут искать.

Когда Норт добрался до Гонконга, уже стемнело. Город соблазнял туристов тысячами ярких огней, как проститутка завлекает клиентов своим лучшим платьем и вызывающим макияжем. От всего этого лоска у Лукаса пекло глаза. Хотя, может, все дело было в том, что которые сутки он проводил на ногах и успел забыть, что значит нормальный сон.

Он поймал первое попавшееся такси, назвал водителю адрес гостиницы, и спустя полчаса авто мягко затормозило у знакомых дверей. Создавалось впечатление, что здесь совершенно ничего не изменилось. Сердце стучало в груди как бешеное, когда Норт взбежал по трем обшарпанным ступенькам, потянул на себя дверную ручку и оказался в крохотном холле. За ресепшеном дремал пожилой китаец. Пересохшими от волнения губами Лукас назвал новое имя Олега, на ломанном английском китаец сказал, в каком номере тот остановился. Казалось, что прошла целая вечность перед тем, как Норт постучал в дверь — трижды, как они условились. И еще одна вечность, прежде чем послышался шум отпирающегося засова.

 

Секс был жестким, местами даже грубым. Поцелуи, сменяющиеся укусами, после которых на коже оставались темные отметины. Так, словно с момента их с Даршавиным последней встречи прошло не каких-то пару суток, а много лет. Жгучая, животная страсть — как в 2005-м, когда он в первый раз переспал с Олегом в комнате для допросов. 

Норт не знал, во сколько их срубило от усталости, но когда он проснулся, за окном светало. Чужое ровное дыхание щекотало скулу. Он выбрался из кровати, набросив на себя сырую от пота простыню, и вышел на балкон. На горизонте бледными красками брезжил рассвет, с моря дул прохладный соленый ветер. Лукас уперся руками в перила и прикрыл глаза. Если где-то и существовал Рай, то они с Олегом сейчас находились в самом его сердце. Он не мог точно сказать, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем рядом клацнула зажигалка и запахло дымом. 

— Красиво, — щурясь на зарю, произнес Даршавин, выдыхая дым со словами. — Кто бы мог подумать, что ты знаешь толк в туризме, Лукас.

Норт усмехнулся и запустил пальцы в волосы, глядя куда-то перед собой. Пляж был пустым. Гасли последние звезды и фонари, небо светлело — в Гонконге начинался новый день.

— Не Лукас. Джон.

Сказать это вслух оказалось гораздо легче, чем он себе представлял. Вместе со словами рассыпалась в пыль его прошлая жизнь, и брало начало что-то новое — реальность, в которой он не будет врать не только себе самому. И это был неплохой старт.

— Джон Бейтман. Мне нужно о многом тебе рассказать.


End file.
